Love in Unlikely People
by darkrider17
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER OR MOVIE SONG ETC IN THIS STORY. Steve hasn't slept a full night since Sokovia and he is worried their newest recruit isn't fairing any better. Wanda can't find any reason to kept going after the loss of her brother intill she finds an 97 year old men ready to sacrifice everything for her.
1. Author notes/Prelude

**This story starts out during the events of Age of Ultron working through the later movies with some ****changes to them. ****It will focus on ****Wanda and Steve's relationship while also exploring other relationships within the** **avengers**.

**This is my first time writing Wanda or Steve as the main characters so i might struggle a bit in the beginning but I really like their ship and its not a popular one so I thought why not. ****Also the Winter soldier doesn't shot Black widow in this story, Bucky at one point taught Natasha in the red room but they were both brainwashed of those memories.**


	2. The Age of Ultron

_April __2015 South Africa_.

Wanda had always hated guns and weapons since her parents had died. The sound they made was horrifying and so loud. It didn't help that they were directed at her or that they were in an abandoned freighter where the sounds were everlasting. Her thoughts were soon broken off by a demanding Ultron, "Its time for some mind game." Wanda was ready, for it had been the plan all along to break and torture the Avengers. Her eyes found Thor the god of thunder alone, she disliked the god for his arrogance and his cockiness. But what she saw in his mind was fear of failure and the loss of himself and his people. Wanda walked off after corrupting his mind to find the other when she saw the Captain fly back from Pietro hiting him. She looked into his mind not expecting to not find much fear in him but he only ran on fear of his and his friends' futures on top of his sadness of his past life masked by courage and loyalty.

Wanda corrupted the Balck Widow and moved on to Hawkeye but he had felt her presence behind him and was saved by her twin brother.

"It hurts... it hurts," Wanda repeated to herself more then to her brother.

"I'm going to kill him." Pietro said only to be stopped by Wanda.

"I'm alright." Wanda said catching her breath, "I want the big one." Wanda finished looking towards the Quinjet.

Steve awoke from his awful nightmare by Clint holding Natasha. "That bitch did this to all of you and turned the Banner into the hulk."

"We gotta stop him." Steve order standing to his feet to onlt be stopped by Clint, "Tony has it cover you need to get Thor and get to the jet." Steve didn't object to the plan he was to shaken to think about it.

By the time they arrived to the jet and got it off the ground Tony had already stopped the Hulk and was awaiting for pick up. That was the quietest ride on the Quinjet ever, everyone was deep in their thoughts in their on section of the jet. Steve couldn't shake seeing Peggy and the life he had missed from his mind. He could feel himself going back into the ice but before it could consume him the jet landed in a field next to a farm house. They all shuffled out of the jet following Clint into the building. Steve was shocked by seeing that Clint had a family and was lost in his thoughts intil Thor who was beside him suddenly walked out. Steve Chased him outside, "Where you going Thor?"

"I need answers and I can't find them here." Thor replied swinging his hammer and flying off into the air.

About an hour later Fury was talking to the team in the dining room coming up with a way to find and stop Ultron. Bruce realized that Ultron was going Korea to evolve himself using the regeneration cradle. The team split up sending Tony to the nexus to find the hacker that was fighting Ultron while Steve, Natasha, and Barton went to Korea to stop Ultron.

"Scream, and your entire staff dies. I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't." Ultron threatened Helen stopping her from screaming.

"Do you expect a thank you note?" Helen responded stepping away.

Ultron plays a recording of Helen, "The Cradle, its the next thing Tony.

"The Cradle can't make a living body."

"You're a brilliant woman, but we can all improve," Ultron stepped towards her pressing the scepter to her chest.

She immediately started working on a new boby for Ultron using the Cradle and the vibranium while the Maximoff twins and Ultron watched. "Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We're uploading your cerebral matrix...now." Helen Cho said turning around to Ultron.

"He's dreaming I can feel it." Wanda whispered concentrating on the Cradle. When she suddenly screamed from a vision of total annihilation.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked hugging his sister.

"How could you?" Wanda almost yelled at Ultron. "You said we would make a better world without the avengers."

"We are making a better world, a beautiful world." Ultron pleaded trying to convince Wanda.

"With everyone dead." Wanda said defiantly distracting Ultron turning Dr. Cho back to normal.

Ultron unplugged himself blasting Dr. Cho giving the twins time to escape, "Guys wait." Ultron begged killing the technicians.

So after Steve Rogers runs into the Genetic research lab finding Helen Cho, "Dr Cho."

"He's uploading himself into the body. The gem its the power. You've got to get it to Stark."

With that Captain America runs off to find the Cradle.

"Cap I've got a private jet leaving with no manifest." Natasha saidsaid into comms.

Clint cut the two off noticing a truck from the lab leaving, "There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver."

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Steve said jumping onto the the truck. Steve moved to the back doors of the trailer truck.

"No, no leave me alone!" Ultron yelled blasting the back doors shooting Cap's shield from his hands. Steve jumped back on top of the truck drawing Ultron out. Natasha was drop onto the road on a motorcycle while Steve distracted Ultron on top of the truck.

"Steve heads up." Natasha yelled throwing the shield at him. Steve then pressed the attack on Ultron tackling him into a passing train as Natasha jumped intot he truck.

"The package is airborne I've got a clean shot." Clint said aiming the gun on the Quinjet.

"I'm still in the truck. Get ready I'm sending the package to you."

Ultron had worn down and trapped Steve into a corner but to the shock of Steve he was saved by the Maximoff twins.

"Please don't do this." Ultron said standing back up looking at Wanda.

"What choice do we have." Wanda retaliated as Ultron shot the driver and controls to the train before flying off.

"Cap I've got the package but I don't have eyes on Nat."

"If you have the package go."

"Where's Nat?"

"Go now Clint." Steve yelled into the comms looking at the twins, "Get the civilians to safety speedy and can you stop this thing." Looking at Wanda.

Wanda was almost reluctant to try and stop the train being afraid of not succeeding and possibly passing out from using to much energy, but she ignored those thoughts. Next thing she is being woken up by and unfamiliar voice. "Hey you okay kid?" Steve asked picking up Wanda, "You stopped the train, I'm taking you not your brother."

"Pietro?" Wanda mumbled with a lost look on her face.

"No it's Captain America." Steve said stepping out of the train.

"Captain America?"

"Just call me Steve kid." Steve said setting Wanda down by her brother, "She going to be okay." Steve looked worriedly at her."

"Her powers are a bit more wild then my but she should be fine in a second."

"Where's the Cradle did you take care of it?" Wanda asked sitting up.

"Tony will take care of if." Cap reassured.

"No he won't." Wanda replied with a pause, "He can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying."

"Stark, Clint come in. Anyone on comms?" Steve said looking worriedly at Wanda, "I've got to get back now."

"We're coming with you?" Pietro and Wanda demanded at the same time.

Back at the Avenger's tower, "Clint there any old school spy stuff she might do?" Tony asked looking away from the Cradle.

"Yeah I could go cast some nets." Clint said walking downstairs.

"I can work on the tissue degeneration while you fry the operational systems." Bruce said looking at the Cradle.

"About that." Tony said walking towards Bruce.

"No, Tony just no."

"The guy protecting the codes was Jarvis. Ultron was afraid of him."

"You want me to put Jarvis into this." Bruce said in bewilderment.

"Nope I'm not doing these again Tony, I'm not."

"We're mad Scientists, Monsters. We gotta own it."

Bruce and Tony soon started to wire the Cradle and begin transferring Jarvis to the Cradle.

Hours later Captain America and the Maximoff twins find Tony and Bruce finishing the process of installing Jarvis. "I'm not going to say this once shut it down now, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh and you do she's not in your head." Bruce retaliated.

"I know your angry." Wanda protested

"We're past angry I could choke the life out of you and not even turn a shade."

"This isn't a game." Steve stepped in before Pietro unplugged all the wiring in the room.

Thor suddenly crashed through the building landing on the Cradle shooting lighting at it and soon after Vision came flying out of the Cradle, "I'm sorry that was very odd, thank you." Vision said coming back to Thor.

"You helped create this thing." Steve said in shock.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that... the Mind stone one of six infinity stones the most powerful thin in this universe." Thor replied pointing at the yellow gem.

"Then why bring it to life?" Steve asked.

"Because with it on our side we can defeat Ultron and whatever comes next." Thor defended himself.

"Are you on our side?" Cap asked stepping towards vision.

"I'm on the side of life, Ultron isn't. And he wants you there when it happens."

"Where is it happening?" Tony asked.

"Sovokia, he's got Nat there." Clont said cutting into the conversation."

Vision then turns around and picks up mjolnir handing it to Thor, everyone looks awkwardly at eachother as Thor took the hammer, "Okay everyone suit up we leave in 3" Steve commanded.

"Do you have any running shoes I could use?" Pietro blurted out as they disbanded whitout an answer, "well that's just great."

Three minutes later Pietro and Wanda are the last one onto the plane and they received dirty looks from Banner and Clint.

Wanda had agreed with Steve's speech about Ultron and the Sovokian people but she thought of it has a little cheesy and stupid.

Wanda cleared most of the city out before the first robots attacked, she and clint were at the second smaller bridge leaving the city while Captain America and Natasha was at the main bridge into town.

She was not familiar with combat especially of this magnitude and a part of her home was flying, she didn't want to be there, she was scared intil Clint had save her and jumped into a building. She had crawled into the conner of the room, "Its all my fault." Wanda mumbled to herself mainly but Clint had heard her.

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Clint said to no avail as Wanda said nothing and just stared back up at Clint as he stood up preparing more arrows for his bow. Soon after Wanda could hear the sounds of robots surrounding Clint and because of that she walked out of that building and made her life's most drastic decision ever.

"Avengers time to work for a living. Everyone get back to the church." Tony commanded everyone over comms. Once everyone got back to the church Ultron had appeared outside prompting Thor, "Is that the best you can do?"

Thousands of robots started to appear from the buildings and back alleys, "You had to ask." Captain America sighed at Thor. If Wanda wasn't staring at death she would have found that remark quite funny.

The final assualt against the avengers for the core was underway as thousands of murder bots attacked. Ultron soon joined the attack to only be stopped by Thor, Vision, and Tony. The murder bots were on the retreat now as the air continued to get harder to breath.

"You guys need to get to the life boats, I'll sweep for any stragglers." Steve barked at Clint, Nat, and Wanda.

"What about the core?"Clint asked looking at Steve and back to the core.

Surprisingly Wanda had cut into the conversation, "I'll Protect." She didn't know what had come over her to say that maybe it was the guilt from starting this or

wanting to prove to herself she was good.

Clint and Nat had split up, she was going to find the Hulk while Clint went to a life boat.

"My son, I lost him, we were in the market." A distressed mother yelled out. Clint saw the boy so being the superhero he his he ran to him. At this time Ultron was using the Quinjet has his escape when he saw Clint he decided to open fire. Clint shielded the young boy waiting to die from the hail of bullets for it to not come. He opened his eyes to find that Pietro barely standing riddled with bullets, "You didn't see that coming?" Pietro said falling to the ground.

Wanda screamed in agony releasing a cosmic blast of energy. She had felt her twin die at the hands of Ultron, deciding to the leave the core unguarded to find Ultron.

"If you stay, you'll die." Ultron told Wanda as he lay in the bus injured.

"I already have, you know how it felt?" Wanda replied using her powers to rip open his chest pulling out his mechanical heart and destroying it. The core being left unguarded was switched on by a robot making the rock fly back down towards the heart. Wanda didn't want to be saved she wanted to die with her brother but she was by vision has Tony and Thor destroyed the flying island. She was sat down onto the helicarrier by Vision and she walked inside of the carrie finding herself an unoccupied room closing and locking the door Wanda started to bawl her eyes out.

Natasha and Tony were focused on finding the Hulk and bringing him back, Clint was checking on the survivors, Vision and Thor were looking for any surviving robotsto, and Cap was looking for Wanda.

Captain America was following the dark presence he could feel coming from the living quarters. He approached the door the darkness was coming from and couldn't hear anything from inside. "Hey you in there it's Steve?" Steve asked knocking on the door with no answer, "Okay I'm gonna come in."

Wanda was sitting in the middle of the bed hugging her knees to deep in her thoughts to here the outside world. "Wanda?" Steve asked worriedly touching her shoulder.

Wanda's thoughts were broken off by Steve touching her shoulder, looking up she saw a man she's never really met trying to give her comfort. "Wanda we are going to a new avengers compound and you're going to stay with us for awhile if you want." Steve said sitting down on the bed. Wanda just looked away from Steve. "Trust me I know it's hard but you're apart of this team, that means you're apart of my family."

Steve stood up walking towards the door, "If you need anything get me okay?"

Wanda nodded at Steve holding pick tears, "A shower helps clear your head." Steve finished walking out of the room.


	3. New Friendship

It was almost a month after the events of Sovokia Clint had retired, Bruce Banner was still missing, Tony wanted to retire but he couldn't force himself to do it, Thor as gone back home, and the Avengers are currently made up of Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, The Falcon, Vision, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch. Tony sold the old Avenger's tower and moved everything to the Avenger's compound in North New York. Sam has been working on finding Bucky, Steve has been fighting Hydra all over the world, and Natasha has been working leads on The Hulk with no luck.

Wanda as barely left her room, barely eaten anything, or spoken to anyone she just sits in her room looking at a picture of Pietro, Wanda, and her parents.

"I'm really worried about Wanda guys." Steve said fixing Wanda a plate of food.

"She deserves what she's getting." Natasha said coldly. "Why are you wasting food, she doesn't eat it anyway."

Steve didn't reply to Natasha he walked off to Wanda's room with food. Steve has been giving her dinner every night since they got back from Sokovia. "I'm coming in Wanda its Steve." Steve said knocking on her door stepping in. Wanda was in the shower when Steve walked into her room. Steve sat the food onto her desk moving over yesterday's dinner that was half eaten. "Oh Steve I didn't hear you walk in." Wanda sighed drying her hair.

"I brought you food and I thought i might need your help with something." Steve said sitting in her desk chair.

"What do you need help with Steve?" Wanda sighed wanting to be left only. Steve handed her a notepade and a pen with:

_I love Lucy_

_Moon landing_

_Berlin Wall_

_Steve jobs_

_Disco_

_Star Wars_

_Nirvana_

_Rocky(Rocky 2)_

_Marvin Gaye_

Earth, Wind, and Fire

Queen(Band)

Wanda immediately put down

_Lord of the Rings (Book/Movie)_

_Rock music_

_Civil rights_

_Steve Irwine_

_Cold war_

_global warming_

_Michael Jordan._

Wanda gave Steve the list back hastily obviously wanting him to leave. "Me and Sam are going to a Baseball game next week and I want you to come with use okay." Steve ordered puting the list in his pocket. Wanda didn't say anything back to Steve. "Well get some sleep Wanda okay." Steve said picking up the old food and walking out.

Wanda couldn't sleep like all the other nights before. She woke up around 2 AM and couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to get herself some water. Wanda made her way to the kitchen and was shocked to see Steve outside running laps around the track. Wanda back to her room forgetting to make herself a glass of water. Realizing her mistake after laying down in bed she got back up and lazily made her way back to the kitchen but as she past the gym to the kitchen she heard someone working out. Wanda stood in the doorway watching Steve demolish punching bags after punching bags. Steve only realized that somone was watching him after a few minutes, "Can't sleep either?" Steve asked looking away from the bag towards Wanda. She gave him no reply just a stare, "I'm going to take that has a yes." Steve said turning his attention back to the punching bag.

"What's keeping you up?" Wanda asked to the shock of Steve.

"I think you know what's keeping me up." Steve replied discarded another punching bag referring to her going into his mind.

"I'm sorry about that Steve." Wanda apologized, "It must have been hard for you, losing everything and waking up in the future."

"You know me and you are pretty similar." Steve paused picking up another bag. "We both lost our family and then we're thrusted into a completely different world."

This had infuriated Wanda because nobody could compare her life with their's. Steve could feel the anger coming from Wanda. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Steve continued walking towards Wanda taking off the hand wrappings. Wanda noticed that Steve's hands were almost bleeding from the beating they had received. "Does that normally happen Steve." Wanda asked with a concerned look at his hands.

"Just on bad nights." Steve replied with a weak smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wanda asked closing the gap between them.

"Only if you talk to me about why your not sleeping or eating." Steve said with a cheeky grin. Wanda hesitantly agreed to Steve's request walking towards the couches by the kitchen while he walked into the kitchen and got him a cup of water. Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from Wanda, Steve caught her staring at him. "I guess you want me to start?" Steve asked looking at her making her avert her eyes away from him.

"I'm so sorry." Wanda pleaded to Steve her looking back at him, "I don't know what I was thinking when I did all that to you and everyone else."

"Wanda, What's in the past can not change its done." Steve looked into Wanda's puffy red eyes, "We just gotta keep moving and focus on the present."

"Says you." Wanda replied with a weak smile.

"While I'm 70 years old, my case is a bit different."

"Well to me your 22." Wanda said wiping her eyes.

"Everyday I look for Bucky, not because he'll make me feel like we'reback in the 40s but because its my duty to help him and others." Steve continued getting more serious. "I missed my chance for a life Wanda, you shouldn't miss your's that's not what your brother would want."

"I shouldn't have a life, Pietro didn't get one so why should I." Wanda replied defiantly starting to cry again.

Steve moved over towards Wanda, "You should live the life Pietro couldn't, live for the both of you." Steve almost whispered grabbing Wanda's hand. Wanda was now bawling her eyes, "You're right." Wanda stated in between gasps hugging Steve.

"And you can still have a life Steve." Wanda said into Steve's ear. "Goodnight, thank you. " Wanda let go of Steve and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Goodnight." Steve replied after the shock of what just happened. Steve made his way back to his room. Steve still couldn't sleep after his talk with Wanda he could still feel the ice and coldness surrounding him.

It was 6 AM when Steve decided to get up out of bed, he thought about working out again but that hasn't helped him yet so Steve went out on a ride on his motorcycle. Steve has never really been in upstate New York before and he hasn't been out of the facility recently so the views he got while driving really did look beautiful. Stopping on a cliff edge over looking a forest valley and a small mountain in the background Steve decided to sketch the scene before him.

Steve pulled into the garage of the facility around midday with Rhodey and Sam doing aerial training. Steve walked into rhe kitchen slash living room of the facility to see Natasha on her phone practically death starring Wanda who was reading a book on the balcony.

"God I hate her." Nat said to herself not realizing Steve had walked in

Steve was coming to the edge of going off on Natasha from her acting like Wanda was less then dirt. "What's your issue Natasha." Steve almost yelled snapping Nat out of her stare. Natasha didn't know what to do Steve had never really yelled at her like that.

"What Steve, she did terrible things made us see terrible things and then we just let her in to our home with welcome arms." Nat hissed looking back at Wanda.

"You've done terrible things and I trust you Nat."

"You can't understand what I saw Steve in my vision." Natasha yelled standing up.

"Do you understand what I saw Nat. I saw Bucky dieing and becoming the Winter soldier, The life i couldn't have with Peggy, and the coldness of ice surrounding me." Steve yelled at the top of his lungs. "and I still trust that woman with my life because she is a good person." Steve finished calming down as he walked out side to Wanda.

Wanda had heard the commotion that happened between Steve and Natasha but she couldn't hear quite what they were saying. "What was that about Steve?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Nothing." Steve said coldly walking to the railing of the balcony. Wanda eyed him with suspicion, "Natasha doesn't like me that much."

Steve turned around towards Wanda chuckling, "No, no she doesn't but she'll come around."

"For what i just heard there's no coming back from that."

"You can always try." Steve replied staring at Wanda.

Wanda notice that Steve was staring at her, "And how do I do that Captain?"

"Training and maybe some missions with the team could help." Steve answered not breaking his stare.

"You're staring." Wanda teased Steve making him quickly look away.

"So I'm about to workout I could help you train instead." Steve said looking around Wanda not wanting to look at her again.

"Why are you acting like this?" Wanda asked curiously standing up.

"It's just," Steve said pausing awkwardly, "first time really seeing your face completely." Steve was talking about Wanda's hair being up into a hasty bun and not down on the sides of her face.

"I'll take you up on that offer for training," Wanda replied walking towards the door, "I'll be ready in 10 okay."

Wanda walked past Sam and Natasha in the kitchen, "Hey Sam, Nat." Wanda greeted them receiving a smile from Sam and another death stare from Natasha. Wanda not wanting to show any of her skin or scars from the experiments she decided on a long black sleeve tshirt and a pair of red leggings.

Steve was already waiting for Wanda with his shield in hand. "Why do you need that?" Wanda asked pointing at the shield.

"You're going to try with your powers Wanda and a defenseless target won't help you." Steve explained strapping the shield onto his wrist.

"If you say so." Wanda said getting ready.

"We're going to work on your offense first okay. Try and break my defense and hit me a couple times." Steve finished getting into a defensive stance behind his shield.

Wanda went slow at first, she hadn't used her powers that much since Sokovia. Pretty soon Wanda was moving at incredible speed too fast for the average man to stop her but for Steve it was easy. "Is that all you got." Steve teased at Wanda

Wanda couldn't get past his defence so she decided to go around it. Firing two blasts one at his head and the other at his feet, Steve blocked both with incredible speed but Wanda immediately followed the attack up with another 2 blast curving around to hit both sides of Steve. Steve staggered back from the attack gasping, "Good hit."

"You know I good just lock down your body with my powers right?" Wanda teased at him.

"Shut it." Steve joked, "defense is up next."

"Wanda huffed, "God I'm out of shape."

"Get ready." Steve commanded getting into his stance. Once Wanda was ready Steve immediately pressed the attack throwing a flying punch at Wanda. Wanda used her powers to move his lunch just an inch has she also side stepped him making him miss badly, but soon after she had a shield flying right at her, using a force she deflected it away from each other. Steve launched a flurry of punchs at Wanda missing all of them, "I guess hold age has finally caught up to you Cap." Wanda playfully mocked pushing Steve back with her powers.

Steve sent another wave of punches but he was using the punches to create an opportunity to kick her feet out for under her. Wanda started to fall immediately after the kick but started levitating herself up past Steve. Steve had the purest look of shock on his face not knowing that Wanda could do that. Wanda laughed at Steve face making her lose concentration she fell only to be caught by Steve. They both started dieing of laughter has Steve held her in his arms like a bride. They stood like this for some time after laughing in silence not awkward silence but a more comfortable silence only to be broken up by Sam standing in the doorway, "you guys okay to kiss or something." Steve blushed quickly setting Wanda down.

"What if we were going to Sam." Wanda joked looking at Steve who was clearing flustered.

Steve remained silent looking around the room while Wanda walked out towards her room. "Captain America has a fucking crush." Sam broke out laughing.

"She's like a daughter to me man, shut up." Steve defended himself picking up his shield.

"More like step daughter." Sam laughed.

"I'm going to punch you." Steve replied half joking.

"Hey man me and Wanda re just friends no need to get jealous." Sam said in between gasps of laughter. Steve walked past Sam in disbelief not wanting to think about the possibility of him liking Wanda like that. While Steve was taking a shower after training he couldn't get the image of Wanda laying outside reading our of his head. Her wearing short crimson dress and a black jacket over it with her cool brown reddish hair put up in bun.

After Steve's shower it was coming to dinner time in the facility so he decided to go into the kitchen to help decide what to have for dinner and to his surprise only Wanda was in there rummaging through the fridge. "Um where is everyone?"

"Oh they all went out to eat." wanda answered closing the fridge and turning her attention to Steve.

"Why weren't we invited?" Steve asked curiously

"While Nat and Rhodey don't like me and Sam said you refused to go out to eat."

_Damn that son of a bitch _Steve thought to himself to onyl be interrupted by Wanda, "Did you say something Steve." Wanda asked breaking of her stare.

"No." Steve replied hesitantly.

"Oh you probable just thought something, no more like yelled something in your head." Wanda said with a sad look.

"Why the said look Wanda."

"Well my mind just tried to read your mind without me thinking about because your mind was practically yelling."

"Thats why we train, so you can learn about your powers because the more you know about them the more control you have." Steve reassured Wanda, "now what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza maybe." Wanda answered not really wanting pizza.

"No we had pizza like three days ago."

"Chinese take out." Wanda said with a beaming smile.

"Well I guess we know what you want." Steve said grabbing the takeout menu from the top of the fridge.

Minutes later Steve and Wanda were eating their food and watching tv. Wanda giggled at Steve who had a whole noodle running down his chest, "what did i do." Steve asked with a confused expression on his face. Wanda pointed down at his chest with smile, "You've got a noodle on your chest," answered with her Sokovian accent becoming more apparent.

Steve took the noodle of his chestbut continued to look down at himself with a blank expression, "I didn't know your such a messy eater." Wanda said looking back at Steve not realizing something was wrong before she said that, "What is it Steve?" Wanda asked with growing concern.

"I get why I did it all those years ago and I'm happy I did but I don't know, Steve replied fumbling over his words, "Sometimes I don't feel like myself, like i don't know myself, you know." Steve looked up at Wanda.

"I know what you mean Steve." She replied setting her food down.I used to think of myself one way. "But after this…" Wanda's fingers started to glow, "I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but… that's not what everyone else sees.

Steve frowned, "People, they're afraid of you because they don't understand you."

"Are you afraid of me Steve." Wanda asked almost afraid of what the answer could be.

"No." Steve reassured shaking his head, "I trust you, and I understand you and what you went through."

Wanda didn't like him think he knew everything about her, "You don't know everything about me." Wanda replied getting angry at him.

"I'm not saying that Wanda. We just have a similar story. "Steve backtracked trying to clarify quickly, "We both signed up for experiments to help our country, we lost someone close to us, lost our home, and then we were thrown into a new world." Steve didn't want to look at Wanda just incase she was mad but he did it anyway only to find the woman across from him staring into his soul with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Wanda." Steve asked worriedly.

Wanda didn't reply to Steve she just stared into his eyes Steve suddenly felt something moving in his mind it felt dark, cold, and scared. "You really mean that." She reassured herself looking at him with a big goofy smile.

"Was that you Wanda." Steve asked sounding frightened.

"Oh Steve my sorry, I don't know why I did. I guess I just had to know for sure Steve, please don't be mad at me." Wanda pleaded to Steve her smile disappearing.

"No its fine it just, "Steve stumbled over his words, "You felt dark and cold but also afraid of something." Steve continued rubbing his head.

"Hey Steve can I show you something, it'll be inside your head though but its kinda nice." Steve felt Wanda enter his mind this time but he could still feel the darkness. Suddenly Steve was sitting in an old library that seemed rather familiar to himwith Wanda sitting beside him. "Where are we?" Steve asked curiously standing up.

"This is place is unique in everyone's mind it's were you store all your memories and its usually a place with nice memories." Wanda answered following Steve.

"This is the library me and Bucky did our homework in every week we loved this place." Steve chuckled thinking of a simpler time, "What's your's?" Steve turned around to Wanda.

"Oh," Wanda smiled, "Pietro and my childhood bedroom."

"This is awesome." Steve smiled pixking Wanda up in a hug.

"Your welcome Steve but your kinda crushing me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Steve chuckled blushing.

"So this place holds all of my memories," Steve walked past all the bookshelves, "I'm guessing they're in the books."

Wanda nodded, "But that's for another day Steve." Wanda said stopping Steve from grabbing a book and has soon has she said that they were back in the facility.

"You wanna do this every night?" Steve asked.

"Are you coming onto me Captain Rogers." Wanda teased Steve making him blush and tense up.

"No It just." Steve tried to talk failing miserably before being cut off by Wanda, "I was joking silly."

"Wanda wondered what was making Steve act like this around her it was strange no one every acted like this to her."

"Well it's getting late I'm going to call it a day." Steve said standing up.

"Yeah me too." Wanda agreed walking with Steve to the bedrooms, "Night."

"Night." Steve replied disappearing into his room.

Wanda couldn't sleep that night but not because of her nightmares, she wondered why and if Steve liked her for hours finally coming to the conclusion that Steve saw Wanda has a sister nothung more. These hurt Wanda but she didn't know why. Her mind was still racing even after coming to what she thought was the answer, she decided to read her book to get her mind off of it. Turning on the light and grabbing her book to read she felt an anxious and frightening mind walk past her room down towards the kitchen. About an hour later that same mind walked past her room again but now it was even more disturbed then last time. Wanda decided to investigate who was up at this hour and what was wrong with them but she had a feeling about who it was and didn't surprise her to see Steve walking towards his room, "What's wrong?" Wanda whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

Steve quickly turned around to find Wanda with her head peeking out of her doorway, "nothing's wrong." Steve answered yawning.

"Yeah right you haven't slept in what like three nights." Wanda replied stepping out of her doorway crossing her arms.

"No its actually four." Steve corrected her sheepishly.

"Come here," Wanda ordered gesturing for him to come as she walked into her room. Wanda sat down onto her bed leaning against her pillows and bed frame as Steve walked in taking notice of the open book on the nightstand, "Looks like you still can't sleep to." He pointed at the book.

"Well my isn't because of nightmares Mister Rogers." Wanda teased Steve making him blush from her saying his name like that. "Well You were either punching some unlucky sandbags or you just ran about thirty miles." Wanda pointed out his sweat drenched hair getting up and grabbing a towel.

"Thanks." Steve replied sitting down at the end of the bed.

Wanda sat back down in the same spot, "Well today I'll be your doctor mister Rogers, please call me Miss Maximoff." Wanda smiled trying to lighten the mood. Steve smiled at her which sent chills down her spine. "Well Miss Maximoff." Steve chuckled looking away from her.

Steve paused after that not knowing what to say, he sat there staring at the blank wall in Wanda's room. Wanda had moved and was now sitting beside Steve who didn't know she was there. "Is it the coldness?" Wanda asked already knowing the answer touching his hand knocking him out of his stare. Steve didn't respond he only nodded yes, "I could help with my powers." Wanda continued stroking his hand.

"How?" Steved asked desperately.

"Well I should be able to feel you having a nightmare if we're close to each other, and if you have another nightmare I could stop your mind.

"By close what do you mean?"

"Like same bed." Wanda answered embarrased looking away from Steve.

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Eighty percent sure." Wanda replied shrugging with a wide smile.

"You okay sharing a bed?"

"Are you Steve?" Wanda countered still smiling looking up at Steve.


End file.
